Violator
"Oh please, listens kids, you think this world is all about trust, what kind of story book bullshit do you listen too? This Universe, this disgusting putrid little Universe isn't about trust, it's all a lie, it's all and has always about Dominacne, it's about Destruction, it's about gaining Fear through Submission, it's all about POWER!" ~Violator Violator (also referred to at times as the Violator) is a fictional Character that appears in the Spawn Comics'' published by Image Comics. The character first appeared in Spawn #2 (May 1992) and was created by writer-artist Todd_McFarlane Todd McFarlane. He is the main antagonist of the comic issues 1-100 and later became a secondary antagonist in the recent issues. He is Spawn's most recognizable enemy.'' He was Voted on IGN as the 97th Greatest Comic Book villain of all time. Violator is also one of the Lieutenant Generals of Shadowblood and possibly the Leader of the Lieutenant Generals. Appearance Personality After the great fight, he was once again ressurected, this time by his new Master Dark Emperor aka Lord Terrantos. Violator was hesitant at first in joining a new Endless Hell's Army again but after seeing the great powr the Dark Emperor had and how powerful his empire had become, it soon became obvious that he would have to be joining the winning side of course. Thankfully he actually respects his Masters Vaati, Lord Terrantos, and Sweet Tooth alot enough, so much so that simply loves his job, and enjoys every sadistic pleasure of destroying and torturing his opponents psychologically and physically too as the Wrath of Hell. As a loyal Agent and Torturer to Shadowblood, he is now referred in now his more powerful form in Shadowblood as The Titan of Violation. The Violator still maintains his previous personality however things have changed over the years as being servant as now he's totally loyal to his masters like ever before and will die for them this time. But he's still evil, insane, and malevolant like the same clown demon that he is. Insane with a terribly dark sense of humor who enjoy taunting and killing his victims slowly and painfully. However things have gotten even wose because ever since he became Titan, he's become even more scary insane, and destructive, and more malevolant and violant then ever before thanks to his power, if that is even possible. "Hehehehahahahaha! Once Shadowblood takes over! The Universe will be nothing but a big savory delicious and meaty black plate of BBQ. Right?"~Violator to Sweet Tooth History Violator is the oldest and most powerful of five hell-born demons known as the Phlebiac Brothers, and his main purpose is to guide Hellspawns towards fulfilling Satan's desire: to cultivate Evil souls on Earth for Hell's army. He has been Hell's guide for multiple Hellspawn, his latest charge being the current Spawn, Al Simmons. However, Violator views humanity as weak and so asserts that demons should lead the armies of Hell, not Spawn. Accordingly, much of his terrestrial activities, sanctioned by Hell or not, are aimed at proving his superiority to his master. The Violator's current disguise is that of The Clown, a 3'10"[2] overweight, balding man with menacing face-paint. The Violator is not a demon to be taken lightly: he has shown many times that he is more than a match for a young Hellspawn. His hands are tied by his role, though, as he cannot kill a Spawn without an order from his superiors. His role is not to kill the Hellspawn, but to weaken them and cause them to waste their powers in wreaking havoc. His chief purpose is to groom and prepare the young Hellspawn for their service in Satan's army. He has been killed multiple times, each time to be returned to Hell and reanimated by his master. Fighting for his life His brothers turn on him at one point, sending him fleeing for his life through a New York city shopping district. He becomes briefly allied with a moral but naive vigilante. [3] At one point he is kept prisoner in a scientific facility seeking to weaponize his energies. Violator has to deal with an unexpected trip to hell, an insanely murderous angel and the facility's director of security, the stone-bodied Badrock. [4] After suffering a humiliating defeat in Hell during Spawn's return to claim the throne of the 8th sphere, the Clown reappeared on Earth on the order of Mammon to wreak havoc in Spawn's life as part of the larger plan to give Nyx an opportunity to betray Al. He was a "mental adviser" to Jason Wynn, his former contact and partner in the deal that cost Al Simmons his life. He helped Wynn regain his sanity and return to the NSA, but had other plans, rather than being charitable. He has assumed the dominant role in Wynn's psyche and when Wynn was vulnerable, hanging from a steel girder many stories up, he caused him to fall to his apparent death. Clown then took over Wynn's body and used it as his new vessel. He turned Wynn's body into a fanged, bloated parody of his former self. The Clown then began to attack and 'mark' citizens of Rat City, turning them all into blue face-painted Clowns. It was revealed that the Violator was possessing hundreds of civilians and forcing them to run amok, committing acts of violence and vandalism, all with a smile on their faces. After their attacks brought Spawn to the brink of death, leaving him bleeding and broken on the streets of Rat City in his Al Simmons persona, the Clowns vanished. The Violator has not been seen since, but has revealed that he has been turned loose on Earth with no strings attached, and it is only a matter of time before he returns to plague Spawn anew. In Spawn #167, a new clown emerges, who is thin and agile, and fond of using knives. The clown hijacked the body of Barney Saunders, who had been having an affair with a married woman named Wilma Barbera. Trying to escape discovery by Wilma Barbera's husband, Barney Saunders jumped down the garbage chute only to be trapped there a couple of days before the bright light event (Spawn's destruction and recreation of the world), and was trapped in a garbage chute and doomed to be eaten alive by rats and roaches. The new clown easily escapes and frequently uses a knife to attack his enemies. He also can still change into his demon form when he wishes. The Violator is revealed to be the cause of all the havoc of an apartment complex, freeing the residents of restraint and allowing them to fulfill their desires and violent urges. This allowed the Violator to create a portal to Hell from which the other Phlebiac Brothers could enter the world. Violator is confronted by Spawn, but easily gains the upper hand in the battle. Mere moments from Violator's victory, Barney Saunder's spirit gains control when his body sees his lover Wilma. Barney Saunders decides to go through the portal into hell, knowing that the only way to close the portal was to trap himself and Clown on the other side while he could still maintain control over his body. Barney reveals that he was angry at his lover for not coming to save him when he was starving in the garbage chute and takes her with him, stranding The Violator, Saunders and Wilma in Hell. Clown has recently reappeared in New York City (how he escaped from Hell is unknown). It is Clown who finds the decapitated body of Spawn in the alleys, and it is he who tries to mask the dead zone created after Spawn's suicide. Clown tries hard to keep the Spawn's death a secret and kills anyone aware of the Spawn's demise. Clown plans to put together his own army to bring down the kingdom of Heaven (against the wishes of the "Elders", supposedly, very powerful rulers of Hell). He travels to Connectitcut to enlist the help of a fellow demon who now assumes the life of a human and is married to a human as well. Clown tries to convince the fellow demon (who has not yet been named) to join his own private army, but to no avail. Unfortunately for the nameless demon, Clown is not going to accept no for an answer. Clown gives the man two days to get his affairs in order before departing. The man, still defiant, looks in his cabinet to find the severed heads of his prize winning dogs and a note from the Clown reading, "I'm not Clowning around!" Clown is absent for a while but then reappears in New York City to find an Angel crucified to a wall (done so by the newly ordained Hell Spawn). He is unaware that there is already a new HellSpawn and asks the Angel who pinned her to the wall, as he beats her with a crowbar. She laughs at his lack of knowledge about "What your side is doing, Mr. Clown," which angers Clown. He gives her a reason to fear him as he contorts his Clown face into that of the Violator. She says she is unafraid, to which he replies, "There are worse things than death, especially for an Angel," he then tears the wings from the helpless Angel's back. After Jim and the Freak arrive on the scene, the Violator reveals himself. Though the Violator tells Jim he has the answers he seeks, it is made clear by the Freak, that the Violator is not on his side. When confronted by the truth, the Violator threatens Jim and the Freak. Before Jim can get any information from Violator, he retreats deeper into the alleys. The Violator goes to, "slaughter someone who could endanger my plans". The next scene, it is obvious that the Violator is switching between his two forms in order to trick Jim. Pretending the Violator is fighting the Clown. The Clown emerges and claims that he has dispatched the Violator. The Freak curses the Clown, and then retreats in fear. The Clown and Jim are left alone. The Clown explains a little about Jim's newfound power. That his costume is alive and that there are ways of controlling it. He then laments over the angel's current insanity. He makes Jim believe that someone else had been behind this vile act, and not he. The Clown explains that he is Jim's ally, and that Jim should trust him in order to find the answers he seeks. Before the two can converse any longer, the Clown dashes away. Telling Jim that he has an appointment, and he'll see Jim around. The Clown is nearly run down by Sam and Twitch's car, after running in front of it. The Clown is then pursued by the two detectives, after he urinates on their car. After being stopped by Twitch, and tackled by Sam, the Clown is taken to the pair's precinct (although this was obviously the Clown's plan). Clown is put into a cell with three other men. Clown sits beside and talks to the one he identifies as Claudio. He tells Claudio that he wishes to have a conference with Claudio's boss. Claudio becomes defensive and asks why the Clown thinks the boss would want to see him. The Clown explains to Claudio that he is going to make his boss an offer he can't refuse. He proclaims that now that he has found a Spawn, he plans to combine his power, Spawn's power, and Claudio's boss' power in order to make the New Unholy Trinity. "I'll be back for you baby! And when I come, you better get ready to Rock and Roll!"~Violator Beyond Light and Darkness History Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Pandora Arc Powers and abilities Violator is a superhumanly strong and resilient demon who has various supernatural powers including, shape/size shifting, healing, telepathy, possession of others, the ability to breathe fire, teleportation, and necromancy. Even as true Native Elder Demon From, Violator is still considered to be extremely powerful and surprisingly rather intelligent too as he's capable of performing complex traps and planning to be able to be his enemies to his will and to have them defeated and humilated. He is an Elder Demon From Hell which makes him very powerful since he's part of the Big Five, and his betrayel over Hell, in which abandoned Hell to go and the find the power of even Elder Demons before The Devil even took over and while training with them, his power and intelligence grew over 1000x fold and it only increased since then. So much so that he was even miracuriously able to defeat the new more powerful and Immortal Spawn and Mammon after he killed and ensalved the souls of both God and The Devil and took them to use as his power by using only a small demon army of his great loyalists and his powerful new magic to even enslave the Holy Hellspawn, the match was so great it ended in a draw. As it turns out later, some of those Elders turned out to have not just been the Old Demon King Azael but also Dark Emperor, Soifon, Aizen, Vaati, and Kronos. But ever since then, his power has already increased by a long shot which is saying alot considering how much power he was capable of before. He can summon huge armies whether be undead monsters, demons from hell, or abominations and monsters from your worst nightmare, you can bet that the Violator will be their to inflict all of your worst fears with his terrifying Saintism too. He can transform into nearly anything he wants much like Envy or Vaati or many other Titans, can travel into dreams and torture you and even kill and drive you insane in your sleep like Pennywise, Freddy Krueger, Vaati, Dethl, Scarecrow, Cooper, Nightmare and many others as he inflicts fear. And with powerful and now new more modified powers like controlling even the rarest and most powerful kinds of elemental magic, controlling and levitating his strength with powerful energy over gravity, to breathe fire and all kinds of elments, to erase anything in solid matter, all kinds of spells like all-powerful healing and regeneration, natural and modified demon possession even over living or dead objects like Vaati or Veran, and even a modified and more powerful version of his former transformation thanks to the experiments done by Vaati, Cooper, Mayuri, Kefka, and Wesker, and the fact that Dark Emperor granted him Titan powers, it's little wonder how and why Violator alone spreads so much fear and terror in destruction, alone he's big a threat enough, with Shadowblood as only a mere Agent, he seems invicible... almost. "Listen kids, you can play superhero all you want! I'm just here to warn you all! And to tell you to get with the Fucking Program! Because trust me, once I walk out, their ain't no turning back man, I offered you a decent job as servant in Shadowblood but of you course you arrogant idiots rejected anyways. But too bad, because once my True Master reigns hell onto pests, you'll start wishing you took me adive kids."~Violator Appearances in Other Media *In the HBO miniseries Todd McFarlane's Spawn, Clown was voiced by Michael Nicolosi. *In the 1997 live-action film, Clown was portrayed by John Leguizamo. *The Violator appears briefly with Spawn in the Grim Tale from Down Below web comic. *Clown/Violator fought against Badrock in a crossover comic book. *The Violator appears in the Japanese manga Shadows of Spawn. *The Violator has been featured in almost every Spawn video game released since the first title launched on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Heralds of Dark Emperor Category:Spawn Comics